


i know we'll be together, now or forever

by ibrokeeverything



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibrokeeverything/pseuds/ibrokeeverything
Summary: "Sure, maybe things were a little more exciting when Seahawk was around. There was always a fire to put out, sometimes figuratively and sometimes literally, and she always had someone to talk to, especially since he never seemed to leave her side. He was like a puppy in human form: excitable, loyal, loving, and occasionally a bit overbearing. Salineas was quiet without him, peaceful. The beauty and tranquility of the city shone through without his shanties as a soundtrack. Yet there was a life and energy that he brought wherever he went."OrSeahawk wants to stay with Mermista a little longer.
Relationships: Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	i know we'll be together, now or forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the prompt "Sleepover, please?" that I received on tumblr. It was a fun little drabble to write, so I hope you all enjoy!

The setting sun shone through the waterfalls adorning the throne room’s windows. Bright spots swam across the floor and dappled the walls. The normally cool toned room was cast with a warm glow, oranges and yellows splashed across every surface. It complimented the balmy summer air well, giving the night an almost nostalgic atmosphere. Of course, Mermista wasn’t one for such sappy sentiments, but even she had a hard time resisting the comfortable quality of the night. Since starting rebuilding and recovering from the war with Horde Prime, she had fewer qualms about letting such thoughts seep into the cracks in her heart.

  
“Mermista~” And the moment was ruined. She heard his voice before she saw him. A groan rumbled in her chest and she tipped forward, dropping her head onto her hand, leaning on the arm rest. “My dearest, I have missed you so much. Nothing could match my longing for you.” Seahawk rounded the corner, arms held up in the air in a typical dramatic pose.

  
“You were literally gone for three days,” she grumbled, eyes narrowed slightly.

  
“And they were the longest three days in my entire life.” He was so expressive and earnest, emotions written across his face. He crossed the room in long strides with no sign of stopping. Clearly, he was not just here to say that he was back in Salineas. He was here to stay, at least for a while.

  
“I thought you loved going on adventures,” she quipped as he perched himself on the opposite armrest. He was always going on and on about his heroic tales of his time on the sea. She’d been subject to the stories many, many times. As much as she complained, some of them were at least a little bit impressive.

  
“I do, but they pale in comparison to your company, my princess.” How he could get such embarrassing words out was beyond her. And yet he seemed to have a never ending supply of compliments, ready to shower her with them at any moments.

  
“Yeah, whatever,” she replied, cheeks betraying her with a warm flush. Seahawk had a way of making her body do traitorous things. Her stomach would flip when he got overly touchy, like draping an arm across her shoulder in the middle of a meeting, or jumping in her lap. Other times, warm and fuzzy feelings would take over when he suddenly tells her that she’s his whole world. And the worst was when a smile pulled at her lips when he did something stupid. Pushing down those thoughts, she glanced down at the floor, studying the way the light reflected off the gold of her boots.

  
“How was Salineas while I was away?” Mermista picked her head up and turned to face Seahawk, blinking at him. That was a surprisingly reasonable question.

  
“Boring,” she started, dropping her chin back into her palm. “As nice as it is to not be under attack, I could use some excitement around here.” As soon as she started talking Seahawk’s eyes lit up, getting all bright and shiny. “Ugh, what?” She questioned, nudging him with her elbow.

  
“You were bored without me for company?” He was practically glowing, all sincere and sweet.

  
“That’s not what I meant.” She leaned back, crossing her arms over her chest. Sure, maybe things were a little more exciting when Seahawk was around. There was always a fire to put out, sometimes figuratively and sometimes literally, and she always had someone to talk to, especially since he never seemed to leave her side. He was like a puppy in human form: excitable, loyal, loving, and occasionally a bit overbearing. Salineas was quiet without him, peaceful. The beauty and tranquility of the city shone through without his shanties as a soundtrack. Yet there was a life and energy that he brought wherever he went.

  
One day warm tanned skin and unruly mauve hair swept into her life and took root. Sure, their first meeting wasn’t so smooth. Seahawk had challenged one of Salineas’ captains to a race. Naturally it ended in disaster, with both boats burned to ash when Seahawk got a little overzealous. Having had just started taking on some responsibilities from her parents as a teenager, Mermista may have reacted just a little harshly. Ready to drown the pirate for making her job that much harder, she met him with the force of a raging stormy sea. What she wasn’t prepared for was his immediate attachment to her. Caught off guard by his constant fawning, she went easy on him and let him off the hook, as long as he didn’t set any more boats on fire. (An agreement that was quickly broken.)

  
After that he was just always there. He kept finding reasons to end up back in Salineas, whether it was on a job or simply for fun. He managed to worm his way into the palace an impressive number of times with wild attempts to win the favor of Mermista. Many involved serenading her under the moonlight. Eventually his presence grew so normal that it felt empty without him. As much as it pained her to admit, she missed him when he was gone, not that she’d ever tell him that.

  
“You should come with me next time!” Seahawk exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air, taking care to avoid hitting Mermista with the wild gesture.

  
“I should stay here. You know, rebuilding a city and all.” Salineas was her responsibility and her home. But, occasionally she found herself longing for adventure. Something she most definitely did not pick up from the man currently shifting to drape his legs across her lap. Her hands moved to rest over his boots like it was the most natural thing in the world. Ugh, when had she gotten so comfortable with his closeness?

  
“They will be able to manage without you for a single day, I’m sure,” he countered. Mermista played with the idea. She knew her people would be just fine without her for a little while. Especially since there’s no pressing danger or urgent tasks. They’re simply rebuilding, one step at a time.

  
“Hmm, I guess I can go for a day sometime.” Something inside her bloomed with warmth as Seahawk broke into a wide grin.

  
“I will plan the perfect day for you. Of course we’ll have a romantic candlelit dinner and gaze up at the stars afterward. Even if the stars can’t even dream of competing with your beauty. Oh, and we could also—”

  
“Don’t push it,” she interjected. He gave a quick nod and shut his mouth, still curved into a smile. Silence started to push in, a rare thing around Seahawk. The sounds of crashing waves and seagulls filled the space, and it felt like home.

  
Time flowed by, gliding along as they sat there, enjoying one another’s company. Occasionally words were traded, often accompanied by a wide smile spread across Seahawk’s lips. The subject was never of great importance, simply discussing their days or whatever came to mind. The warm sky turned cool, oranges and yellows replaced with a deep blue, like the depths of the ocean. Pinpricks of light dotted the sky, the newfound stars freckled throughout the dark. The air cooled as well, sweet summer air swapped for a slight chill accompanied by a light breeze.

  
“I’m going to get ready for bed.” Mermista broke the quiet, gently pushing Seahawk aside as she got to her feet. She stretched out her arms, pulling out the tightness that had settled in her muscles. She turned back to face him, expecting a good-bye. Rather, he considered her with deep brown eyes, making no move to stand up.“Seahawk,” she leveled, crossing her arms over her chest. She was tired from the day and ready to settle in for the night.

  
“Dearest, I would love to enjoy your company a bit longer.” He spoke with pleading eyes, ones she’d grown increasingly soft for.

  
“No,” she answered flatly, hoping to shut him down quickly, before she changed her mind.

  
“Can I stay here tonight? For a sleepover, please?” And there it was. Letting her arms fall back to her side, Mermista let out a long breath. She was rather practiced in turning down Seahawk’s requests, whether it was for a new boat, her affection, or something entirely different. But tonight, she just didn’t have it in her. After the war, she’d found herself less and less willing to send him away. They’d been through a lot after all. She almost killed him, then he saved her and confessed his love. He’d said he loved her in the past, but this one felt different, carried a different weight. And, she found herself wanting to return it.

  
“It is getting late. I guess you can stay here for the night.” Mermista turned and stalked off toward her room, red tint to her cheeks. Then, there was a gasp and footsteps quickly catching up to her.

  
“Can I stay with you?” The question was soft, almost hesitant or vulnerable, a rare tone for him.

  
“You’re sleeping on the floor.” That was all the answer he needed.


End file.
